A wide variety of pet toys exist in the marketplace. Some pet toys comprise an object to chew, or an object to throw and retrieve, or an object that makes noise, or an object that is visually of interest to the pet, among other things. While a variety of pet toys have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.